User talk:JouXIII
Welcome JouXIII mythbuster: Snack Death You asked me to re-write the rumor of Charlotte Snack death after you removed it. Could you maybe be the one who writes it instead? 8AnimeChampMaster (talk) 16:45, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Japanese Hey, I just wanted to know how proficient you are in Japanese? I'm not distrustful of the edits you've been making, just wanted to know how familiar you are with the language. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:19, March 19, 2018 (UTC) re:Giovannifelix1 Done. Thanks for notifying me. 23:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Re:Team Combinations Done Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:39, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Yup Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:52, November 20, 2018 (UTC) And a thanks to you, in turn, for doing all that Ruby work ^.^ Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:40, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Fruit names Heyo, could you do me a favour? If you have time and the OP raws, could you check for the correct writing of the devil fruits that have a different name than "xx no Mi"? Because the wiki almost always uses a colon, which I don't believe should be there. But I don't have any raws I could check. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 16:30, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yup, those. I fixed the Kyubi's already, because I had the raw for that chapter. But these days, no idea where to find older chapter raws. I'm too out of the whole scene^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 17:52, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Would you mind ammending the articles accordingly? :> • Seelentau 愛 議 19:28, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re:Gem I believe it's written ジェム and I made a mistake when changing it last night. Here's the card to see for yourself Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:48, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Re:Gol d theories I believe the infobox order changing is a glitch caused by using visual editor. Could definitely try getting more people to try using source, but don't know how well that would work. It's really annoying. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:06, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Plague Rounds Yes, the name came from viz, but I choose this translation because "excite bullets" doesn't sound all that threatening. Rhavkin (talk) 22:49, July 18, 2019 (UTC) re: Enma Unlike other swords, Enma is a proper noun. Like Durandal. --Klobis (talk) 07:32, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Smile Fruit I see nothing wrong with adding that a Smile variant exists on each Zoan's page and honestly I was expecting it there. Its worth noting that the DFs have been imitated. I'm not some noob you know, so I'm not adding it without reason. Leaving this message here as well to you. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:19, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Oh for... Look instead of just undoing my edit, talk to me, you think I'm not one to be reasoned with? I'm one of the founders of the wikia and I've been here since 2003. If you want to talk, thats fine. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:36, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey Jou, would you be interested in becoming a rollback? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:43, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re:Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is banned and one person can't use multiple accounts in any situation (save for bot) but I don't think they need to be warned unless both accounts edit again in the future. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:34, October 23, 2019 (UTC) New Forum Please take part in Forum:Different Artists Renditions. Rhavkin (talk) 08:38, December 23, 2019 (UTC)